The present disclosure relates to an axial retention system for a bladed rotor, particularly a fan rotor of a gas turbine engine.
A fan rotor of the type used in an aircraft gas turbine engine includes a hub which rotates about a rotational axis and an array of blades which extend radially from the hub. The hub includes a series of circumferentially distributed peripheral slots. Each slot extends in a predominantly axial direction. Each slot is typically open at either a forward section of the hub, an aft section of the hub, or both to facilitate axial installation and removal of the blades. An axial retention system prevents the installed blades from migrating axially out of the slots.